Such catering trolleys or carts are generally known. They comprise a cabinet-shaped body, at least one door, an upper panel, wheels, etc. The trolleys are used for presenting for instance meals and drinks, or other articles, to airplane passengers, the trolleys riding through the aisle of the airplane, pushed or pulled by the serving cabin personnel.
Some important requirements are set to such carts. A first requirement concerns safety and strength. The carts must be able to withstand heavy loads, and must meet severe fire-safety requirements. In order to meet these requirements, carts are traditionally made of aluminum, in which case for instance wall panels are fixed to a frame. Hinges for a door, and a latch mechanism for the door, are also attached to this frame. However, this has some disadvantages. Because the aluminum carts consist of multiple aluminum parts, manufacturing and assembling is relatively expensive. Further, aluminum is susceptible to damages such as dents and cracks, and is therefore relatively expensive in maintenance. Furthermore, an important disadvantage is that aluminum carts are relatively heavy, while especially in the world of airplanes there exists a desire for as much weight reduction as possible.